Overworked
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Jenrya struggles to work 3 jobs, each quite different from the others. Takato, his boyfriend, feels concerned that all of these jobs burning him out, not to mention all of his family drama. Exactly what does Jen plan to do with all of his money? Rated for possible later chapters. Jenrya/Jianliang/Henry x Takato, possible other pairings.


**Hey everyone! Hope you haven't forgotten about me!**

 **I've kinda been inspired to write this story based on my own life. I myself have third jobs, and my mom is always telling me not to burn myself out (and if I hear it again, I'm gonna get a fourth job just to spite her). I thought that I'd write it from the opposite perspective, Jenrya being the one with three jobs and Takato being the one being worried about him. I threw In the Jenkato bit, just because I'm in love with this pairing! These two are just so cute together!**

 **Anyway, this story is set in a universe where the Digimon never came into the real world, but Takato and his friends are still into the card game. I have no clue how the game works, and I hope to avoid having to describe a game being played in this story. Hypnos is essentially a huge technology company (not that far from the truth), and the restaurant Jenrya works at doesn't have a name yet, same with the dojo, but I might name them later on.**

 **Anyway, I just figured I'd put this out there and see what they all think. If you guys have any questions or suggestioms, let me know! Reviews and favs are greatly appreciated guys, thanks!**

 **~x-X-x~**

I've been really worried about Jen-kun for a while...

Recently, Jen's been working very hard to make a lot of money. Until a little while ago, he's been working two jobs; one as a waiter in a restaurant that's a few blocks by his house, and another working for a big-name computer company called Hypnos as a software designer. Neither job really surprised me – waiters get decent tips, and Jen-kun took a year of Computer Programming in college – nor the fact that he can juggle the two at once; Jen-kun is great at multi-tasking. Plus, he manages to help out with his family whenever he can, no matter how much they all seem to get on his nerves lately.

However, now he's acquired a third job…

Jen-kun had been going to a Tai Chi class for years, ever since he was little. He recently just earned his first-degree black belt, the only one in his class to even get close to the accomplishment; I was really proud of him for it. His Sensei was too, apparently, because he offered Jen-kun a job instructing the students of a few beginner classes for young children, usually around four- to seven-years-old. He was the only one qualified enough to do it, and it apparently pays really well.

He only had to work a few hours a day every other week; on Monday, Tuesday, Saturday and Sunday, if memory serves. The shifts of his other two jobs change every week, so he has to work extra hard to make sure that the shifts of two or more jobs don't overlap. As hard as he tries, Jen-kun often has to jump right from one job to the other, with barely enough time to get there. Sometimes he doesn't even get a break at any of them, and he usually works sixty to seventy hours a week on average.

Jen-kun acts like he's fine, but I can tell that they take their toll on him. He has bags under his eyes almost all the time, he yawns in public, and he actually fell asleep on my shoulder on the train ride home one time… not that I didn't mind that. Jen-kun looks really cute when he drools in his sleep, haha!

Even through all of the hard work and scheduling, Jen-kun manages to get one day off a week; Wednesday. He often works late on Tuesday nights to make it happen, and goes in early on Thursday mornings to make up for it, but Wednesday is his day of recovery, and he almost always spends it with me. As soon as he gets off whichever job he's working Tuesday nights, he comes right to my house from there and practically collapses on my bed. Once he wakes up the next day, we plan out something to do together for the day and then he heads home. Sometimes it's going out for ice cream, or playing Digimon in the park, or even just lying in my bed, cuddling. My boyfriend gives the best cuddles!

Boyfriend… It still hasn't quite sunken in yet, that Jen-kun is my boyfriend. It just seems so surreal, not impossible but still unbelievable. I'm sometimes scared that I'll wake up and it'll all be just a dream, but I haven't yet so I'm just gonna go with it! I love Jen-kun so much that I hope I never wake up from this dream.

As I continue working the art table in my room, drawing a picture of Jen-kun and I lying down in a grassy meadow with our hands interlocked, I hear a familiar dial tone go off on my phone. It's Jen's dial tone, set to go off every and anytime he calls or texts me. I put down my pencil and pick up my phone, and just as I thought, it was a text from Jen-kun. It's Tuesday night, almost ten-o-clock in the night and Jen was supposed to be off at eight. I was starting to get worried,

'Sorry I'm late! My brother roped me into babysitting Sora-chan for a while right when I got home to grab my things! Liangie just picked him up, so I'm on my way now! – 3 Jen'

I smile as I read his text. His older brother, Rinchei-san and his wife Yuki-san had a son little over two years ago; Lee Sora-chan. He was named after Yuki-san's grandfather. He has a Chinese middle name, named after Jen-kun's grandfather, but I can't for the life of me pronounce it, let alone remember it! I've met him a few times when Jen-kun had to babysit, and he's areally cute kid, albeit very energetic sometimes and on the brink of his 'terrible twos.' He has the same short, brown hair that Rinchie-san has, but with Yuki-san's bright blue eyes. Both of them have jobs now, so Jen's family often has to take care of Sora-chan. Oddly enough, Jen-kun watches him more than anyone.

I text him back quickly. 'No problem, Jen-kun, I can wait. I'll get some tea and snacks ready for when you get here. - 3 Takato.'

He responds quickly, before I can even pick my pencil back up. 'Thank you so much! I had to skip my break at the Dojo, so I'm starving!. How did I get so lucky to have you in my life? :D'

I feel my heart skip a beat as I read over Jen-kun's reply, and I didn't exactly need a mirror to know that my cheeks were getting red, as well. I always feel so embarrassed whenever Jen-kun compliments me like that, almost like he's just teasing me. Even so, I know that Jen-kun means every word he says to me, and that makes me love him even more.

My fingers began pounding the keys of my phone faster than I even thought possible. 'I could say the same to you. See you soon!'

I jump up from my desk and dash for the kitchen. I don't know why Jen-kun insists on burning himself out like he does, but I'll always be there to take care of him when he needs it. I love you, Jen-kun.


End file.
